


The Mind Ocean

by Jay_Rabbit



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies), RWBY, overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Rabbit/pseuds/Jay_Rabbit
Summary: Just random stuff that would pop up in my head they're not good so you've been warnedAlso, all the chapters from each game are named after weapons or achievements





	1. Black Talon

**Author's Note:**

> First, thing I made after a couple of years of not writing anything I dont like it but I'm posting it anyways

Kitty -POV

Two years had passed after I got sent off on a mission after disobeying what Cayde-6 said not to do and now that  
I'm finally back I can apologize to him so I finally land my ship in the docking bay and make my way to the vanguards  
hall to speak to Cayde-6 only to see her my arch-enemy Devaughn Reaper even though she doesn't see me as a  
threat cause she doesn't like Cayde as I do but I see her as one because I do like Cayde and she is always around  
him and she's the one reason I got sent off on this long mission in the first place to check and see what the hive is up  
to on the moon for two years but anyways I did end up getting some great information to give to him but umm now  
I might have to give it to her. "'Sigh' hello Devaughn where is everyone else today"  
"Welcome back guardian they're not available at this moment and time so everyone's reports go to me till they are available again so  
can I have the report you needed to turn in" She told me sounding exhausted

"What do you mean they're not available what happened for them to be unavailable" I had asked she rolls her eye's  
and informs me of the situation" Cayde left on a mission he didn't tell anyone about and it went south real fast  
apparently so he and his crew are down for a while and Zavala and Ikora are cleaning up his mess so can I have  
that report"

"Wait Cayde got hurt is he okay," I asked concerned she just gave me a look that says  
'what do you think' she just signs "He's in a coma he has been in one for at least four months so about that report"  
I finally handed over the report 

"Where is he located can I see him" As she's reading the report she says  
"He's in his room, no one is allowed to see him the taken did a number on him so he has been covered in  
darkness," she told me "Also Zavala said no one is allowed because of that problem only I am" 

"Why," I said annoyed "Because he's my patient and my light is stronger than everyone else's and I'm you know the doctor"  
She responded in a duh voice what she said is all truthful her light is very powerful it's almost just like the traveler's power  
and that still makes me super jealous. Shes also not a guardian anymore because of what happened and nobody  
knows exactly what happened to her all they know is that she was gone for two months and came back with powers  
that could heal ghost and rid people of darkness and the weirdest part was her ghost no longer had the light of the Traveler  
it was gone as if it was taken by the traveler himself. They just came back very different.

I was brought out of my thoughts when she cleared her throat and started talking "The Report is very interesting Cayde-6 would love it very  
helpful" She said proudly and professionally made me smile a little she's very nice when she wants to be but that's the whole point of being  
professional "Thank you" I replied then I noticed on her finger a wedding band as gold as it could be 

She lied to me about who she was married to and I was dumb enough to believe her I found out a year later that Cayde had proposed to her before  
he had messed up and went into that coma I felt hurt but he wasn't mine to have and he wanted her more then I could fight for him.


	2. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shiro-4 so I made this while as fast as I could before I could lose it in my ocean of thoughts

On my day off I heard a knock at my door hoping to Traveler's light that it wasn't Cayde or I was gonna cry I went to go open the door   
only to see Shiro which was a shocker the man never leaves the Iron Temple "Hi Shi what brings you here"   
"Hey I just wanted to see you I'm gonna be here for a while helping Cayde on a mission since he can't   
do nothing by himself safely"

he explained "But why come see me I'm not that important" "Not important coming from the lady that has   
The Traveler's power." "I wanted to see you is that so wrong of me to do" 

"No not really come inside instead of having you out there drawing attention to yourself" and me but I didn't say that out loud and he walked in   
I looked out and saw some salty people and just laughed and shut the door I turned around to see Shiro really close to me then he slowly backed me   
into the door "So this is what we're gonna do huh" I said to him and he chuckled "Yeah" was all he said to me in a husky voice that made me feel hot inside  
I leaned forward and kissed him on his metal-plated lips and he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

He was warm, comfortable and I loved it


	3. Polaris Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like Black Talon but there is more to this and a little bit of a twist

Kitty’s POV

After a year of being gone on a scouting mission for Cayde as punishment, I walked to where the Vanguard are located to hand in my report to  
Cayde but saw Devaughn me and her aren't really friends but I try my hardest not to piss her off but she makes me so angry when I see her with  
Cayde that I can't control myself but anyways I walked over to her and that’s when I noticed on her finger a wedding band as gold as it could be  
I asked “you got married? When and to who” “Don’t worry about who I’m married to it is no concern to you” she replied as she continued doing  
what she was doing “what do you mean no concern to me what are you married to Cayde” “HA me and him are not compatible he wouldn’t last a  
year with me” she said in between laughing “My personal life is not being brought into this supposed to be a professional conversation.” 

She continued on “I could be married to Lord Shaxx and I would never tell anyone,” She said looking me in my eyes then walked to a bookcase on  
Cayde's side pulling out a map of the moon "So I would appreciate if you could give me the report so I can work on this for him"

"What Happened?" "Mission gone wrong" I heard Zavala say from behind me he walked past me and towards Devaughn “Can I see that report,” he  
said to her and she handed it to him and went back to what she was doing I just looked between them and said “Are you and Zavala married”  
All Zavala said after I said that was it would be best to leave and go home my work was done for the day Devaughn just looked at me with disappointment clear  
on her face before I left. Fuck her she probably is married to Cayde and won't tell me 

Devaughn POV

“I have to say that was embarrassing” I had said to Zavala after what kitty said “What made her think we are married”  
“Maybe it’s the looks you give me after I kissed you last month,” I said not even looking at him while I continue marking spots on  
Cayde’s map and looking at the report she gave us then I looked up and saw him completely facing me and he had a look on his face it was the face  
I had just mentioned “You’re making the face now,” I said before facing him and walking up to him and he reached out to hold my face in both his hands  
before he could even do what he wanted to do we heard Shaxx voice Interrupt him we look at the doorway and Shaxx is there with his arms crossed  
“What was I about to witness,” he asked “The great kiss from Zavala” I replied before going back to my work "That's a married woman Zavala" I heard  
Lord Shaxx say before he started laughing "Got some mighty big balls to do that" he continued as he walked closer to us

"I know right What a naughty man my husband isn't here we can't continue to meet like this" I joked and grabbed my stuff so I can go home now that  
Zavala was back "Dinner will be ready before you get home but I'm gonna check on Cayde first though," I told Zavala and kissed him then left.

Zavala POV

"That's a mighty fine woman you married," Lord Shaxx said next to me and all I could do was nod my head.


	4. Hellfire

I was sitting down on the couch working on medical reports when heard a door open I looked up and watched as Gabriel walked out of our bedroom  
and down the stairs in only his boxers to get a cup of coffee I looked back down to continue working as soon I was about to start typing away I hear  
the sound fingers snapping I looked back up at him to see him staring back at me and pointing at the floor while drinking coffee I then noticed his  
boxers had a tent my only thought was really could have just walked over here but noo wants me to get up out of my fort of blankets to satisfy his  
needs and I already know he's gonna be rough anyways my poor poor throat is gonna be very sore later.

I know I'm gonna be off work for a while I get off the couch and out of my comfy blankets and walked over to him and I watch as he set his coffee  
down I get in front of him and just as I was about to get on my knees he leaned down and grabbed my butt and lifted me up I wrap my legs  
around his hips and moved up him to have my legs around his waist "Sup" I asked "How's your morning going" "Good"  
"By the way, I don't want you to suck me off in the kitchen" He informed me "I would like to hold my wife before I take her back to bed"

I was surprised he said that it's rare for him to be nice "Is the big scary Reaper man being gentle for once" I joked  
"I could be rough if that's what you want" He had joked back "you can tomorrow I want my nice Papi today," I told him then lean forward to kiss him  
I pulled back "Mh Mami ready to take this to the bedroom" "Yes" so he took me and shut the door I didn't get to my finish my work that day.


	5. Edge Transit

In the dark forest, we see a Ghost flying fast through the trees like they're looking for something  
or someone The Ghost sees a clearing and says "There" and shoots off into the opening The Ghost saw a gigantic  
oak tree with a figure leaning against it slightly slouch over with roots covering half the  
body and roses growing out of them the ghost got closer and noticed that the figure was female her eyes  
were slightly closed and you can see the eyes glossed over and lifeless, her lips and fingers we blue making   
you assume she died of hypothermia her body looked as if she had died just yesterday but she was wearing Pre-Golden age  
clothes

 

She was dead for a long time but whatever happened to her kept her body from rotting away like the others that were found   
and brought back The Ghost spoke only a few words "There you are" and brought her to life she awoke with a panicked gasp and   
started looking around breathing heavy as the roots and roses started falling off of her The Ghost spoke as she looks at the roses and   
picked one up "It worked! You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you. I’m a Ghost – well, now I’m your Ghost, and you…well,   
you’ve been dead a long time Devaughn,” the Ghost replied "Where am I...what am I doing here" 

 

She asked looking around still slightly panicking "The dark forest I will answer other questions later we need to get out of here now and  
find a jump-ship we have to get you...us to a safe place and I will answer more of your questions after that...Okay," he said floating up   
a little as she nodded and slowly got up taking her time trying to get used to being alive again and having her stilled blood pumping again then   
they walked off to find a jump-ship.

 

Devaughn-POV

 

Hours Passed and fighting off the fallen they finally found a jump-ship and The Ghost told her there wasn't a warp drive but it was  
enough to get them to the tower to be introduced to the Vanguard but still I'm alive again this is something I'm gonna have to get   
use to something I don't want to accept this but I feel like I should to just to see what this new world is like so I can accept being here   
more and breathing and seeing again from a new point of view is going to be wonky as we finally made it out of the dark forest that   
when I saw it what my Ghost called The Traveler the man who created them in his dying breath to find people who can hold his light   
so it can be used as a weapon

 

hearing that made me feel this unknown feeling of guilt like as if something had happened in my pass from hearing that word but  
I need to focus on the now and not the past, the past can stay in the past or should it

 

We finally made it to the tower and I was directed to the docking bay so my jump-ship could be repaired after we landed I asked   
my ghost what his name was and he replied with "I don't have a name Ghost are given one from their owner" I made a   
hm sound then I smiled

"Well I will call you Gareth," I said as that name felt so dear to me even though I couldn’t understand why "I love it"   
he said and made a happy sound "Let's go meet the Vanguard," he said as he started floating away from me I just followed and   
noticed a lot of people staring at me.


	6. No Turning Back

We walked through the open area where all the Guardians hangout to go through their inventory and shop and for some odd reason  
jump off of the tower I looked in awe at all the new species that were created by The Traveler and humans seeing all this  
while trying to remember who I was in the past is going to be a every difficult thing to do I heard Gareth call out for me “Over here”  
he said as I walked over to him to see stairs leading down to another area ‘Probably where the Vanguard is’ I thought as I continued  
to follow him down the stairs that’s when I saw him apparently his name is Lord Shaxx I heard him say “Ahh a new Guard-“ but he  
didn’t continue with what he was saying as he froze up I saw his head move up and down like he was surveying me my only response  
was “Ha nice armor very medieval” and I gave him a thumbs up and walked away I don’t know why I know that or did that

 

On my continued path to the Vanguard as I went to the open area, I saw three people at a very gigantic table one of them look like a  
robot but Gareth told me that he’s an Exo named Cayde-6 Hunter Vanguard then I looked at a dark-skinned woman who Gareth has  
told me her name is Ikora she is the Warlock Vanguard very pretty name fits her perfectly and lastly, the awoken who goes by the name  
of Zalava as Gareth explained on our way here I was to talk to him about anything I need to do but for my class of power titan, hunter  
and or warlock

 

I was to go to one to one of them to know more about that class Gareth said I was probably a hunter but I felt a calm pull for the Titan class   
as I made my way down the stairs that when Cayde-6 spoke “Seems like we got a new one” he said as he looked up at the stairs as I was walking down   
them and I saw his mouth fall open then the rest turned and had almost the same reaction I spoke up “Um hi” Zavala was the first to   
collect himself “Welcome Guardian to the tower” “Wait wait wait” Cayde-6 has said “Are we not going to point out the fact that we   
have an another rare Pre-Golden Age Guardian right in front of our eyes” he said dramatically I just chuckled   
“Aren’t half of us Pre-Golden Age?”I asked all I got was a no from most of the people in the room well shit I just shrug and   
walked over to Zavala to talk to him about the tower and what I'll be doing

 

I can still kinda hear Cayde-6 talking about my clothes and how old I might be to Gareth I couldn't help but smile a little as Gareth  
flew over to me and hid in my hair then Gareth finally spoke to Cayde-6 from my hair telling him to leave me alone everyone was   
kinda shocked to hear him sound like a child he sounded different from all the other ghost I've heard never heard one that sounded like   
him at all yet, I got lucky I like his child-like voice it's very soothing to me it was different. it's nice to be different occasionally not always that's  
when people start to do too much

 

After my talk with Zavala Cayde-6 was told to give me a tour since he apparently complains about being stuck in that room and never being  
able to go out and get some fresh air maybe there is a reason he's not allowed out I hope to never find out why I chuckled after thinking that  
and Cayde-6 said "What's funny" he said looking at me as we walked out of the lower area 

 

“Nothing,” I said as we made it to the Guardians hang out and went towards where the speaker is located and went through a set of doors that had  
elevators behind them after we got in the elevator and he pushed for the sixth floor 

 

Apparently, I’m gonna have a whole floor to myself all the other rooms above the sixth floor had been filled so that’s gonna be nice for a while as soon  
as the elevator started moving Cayde-6 asked me if I remembered what my name was I told him “It’s Devaughn“ “Hows it spelled” he asked me  
“It spell d e v a u g h n Devaugh” “Okay not gonna lie that’s a weird way to spell Devon” “ But it’s pronounced differently“ after I said that Cayde-6  
kept saying both names and finally realized that they both do sound different I had to chuckle he’s entertaining but I have to wonder if he’s got a  
fan base behind him Once we got to the sixth floor “Oh yeah the names Cayde-6 but please call me Cayde” he said before the elevator doors opened   
he showed me where my room was and I got to get a good look around before he took me on the tour of the tower 

 

So as I’m looking around I see that it has a couch and TV in the open area or family room as they call it the kitchen has a Center counter for you to sit   
at so no dining room table I’m fine with that at least we have a gas stove I look at the bedroom and noticed that It had just a dresser and king size bed  
I’m going to enjoy sleeping in that then being dead propped up against a tree for who knows how long I take a look at the office and noticed that it   
has a lamp and a desk and a comfy looking office chair perfect then I hear Cayde say from the family room “Are you done looking around don’t want   
Zavala to think I’m playing around” I smile “I’m done getting a look at the place” I replied walking out of the office   
“let’s go give you that tour of The Tower“ Cayde said as we walking out

 

After a good while of meeting people and giving glimmer to buy my stuff, I bought me some Titan armor and under armor for me so I can get out of  
these dirty pre-golden age clothing After the tour was done I was told to relax a little and come back the next day to learn from Zavala where to get a  
warp drive from also need to speak to Holliday about how the ship is doing

 

After I completed everything I needed to do and got the warp drive that I needed to more missions on different plant's and had loads of   
fun and found out I that I actually am Hunter that But I still feel that pull towards Titan I went to the Speaker to ask him about it  
he couldn't really explain it but he said it's rare to feel like that so he told me to work hard on the pull to become a titan


End file.
